ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXV - Striker
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors Iron Legion |markno = Mark 25 |codename = Striker, Thumper |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Construction Suit |armorcolor = Black With Yellow Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = Jackhammer Arms |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark 24 |followed = Mark 26 }} The Mark 25 (Mark XXV), also known by its codename as "Striker", is a Heavy Construction Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Striker", because of it's powerful jackhammer like hands that can pulverize concrete. It was built for helping in heavy construction and specializes in raw power. It can also withstand temperatures and electrical surges. It is the first suit to have a green colored Arc Reactor instead of the classic blue, a feature that is unique with the suit. Armor Design The armor has a black and gold color scheme. It's design is unique compared to the other armors. It has two jackhammer-like hands, that are colored yellow, which makes it the most notable feature as well as the only part of the armor's design that features a yellow color. Apart from the jackhammer-like hands, it has a thin rectangular shaped Arc Reactor, with a glowing green color, that represents it's energy type. This features also goes with it's eyes, having the same color. Armor Capabilities Intense Strength Using the armor's powerful Pneumatic Hammers, the Mark 25 is able to create intense power within it's Hammers to be able to crush hard objects or debris. Armor Features Pneumatic Hammers The Mark 25 has two Pneumatic Hammers, with one equipped on each arm. They are the suit's notable and main features. The Pneumatic Hammers are used to crush debri and objects and were designed specifically for construction. A single Pneumatic Hammer features immense power when used and has a similar functionality to that of a Jackhammer. Weaponry It is a suit with augmented strength designed for manipulating extremely heavy objects. Repulsors The Mark 25 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 25 has a thin vertical, rectangular-shaped Unibeam in it's chest piece. Pneumatic Hammers Although not considered as a weapon, the Mark 25 has two powerful Pneumatic Hammers that can still be lethal when used. Both are colored with yellow platings, and have black-lined stripes on them which serves as a symbol for a Construction Warning. The Pneumatic Hammer's functionality is similar to the regular mechanism of a jackhammer. When activated, the hammers will retract and can be done repeatedly to destroy debris. The hammer's metal blade can expand to allow room for more crushing of debris. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' 'Completion and Storage' Iron Man 3 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark 25 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew towards the Roxxon Oil Rig after together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived at the scene, the Mark 25 surrounded the area along will all the other suits. It then targeted and attacked the Extremis Soldiers in the rig after Tony gave JARVIS the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark 25, controlled by JARVIS battled a lot of Soldiers together with the help of the other armors. It then appears to land on a platform as a pair of Soldiers run towards it. The armor then activates both it's Pneumatic Hammers and strikes the platform beneath it, causing the Soldiers to be tossed up. The armor then hits them with both of it's Pneumatic Hammers, and as the soldiers are in the air, they are blasted by the Mark 24's Repulsors. It continued battling the Extremis Soldiers after, and it was either destroyed in battle or blown up by JARVIS from Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol, as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 25 is a playable and unlockable armor in the game. The armor was available as one of the few selectable armors during the game's release. * Score Multiplier: x2.2 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * Aside from being called the "Striker", the Mark 25 also has another name called the "Thumper". * The Mark 25 is the twenty-fifth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the eighteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 25's original armor color is grey and yellow, but in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it is colored black and yellow, but this is maybe just because of the brightness. Gallery Photo(20).jpg|The Mark 25, also known by it's alternative name as the "Thumper". File:23-26.jpg|The Mark 25, together with the Marks 23, 24 and 26. File:Photo_(2).jpg|The Mark 25 artwork. Photo(619).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 25 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 25 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_003.jpg|Mark 25 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_004.jpg|Mark 25 in Iron Man 3 Mark 25 in Iron Man 3.jpg|Mark 25 in Iron Man 3 Strikersav.jpg Thumper.jpg Mark 25.JPG 422_stream.jpg| WSMdRNn.jpg 1C617FC850569047F50AAC1206783D10.jpg|Iron man assemblers Striker armor by Hasbro IM3_SoA_MK25.png File:Photo (15).jpg|The full view of the Mark 25, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game application for mobile devices. Thumper_designs_.jpg| Photo(31).jpg| External Links * * * * The Mark 25's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Striker Missile Category:Clean Slate Protocol